juveniles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Application:Marcelina Kasemir
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? MDT '''Mountain Time *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most) ... 5-7 depends on the day. *'Any comments/questions? I have a weird schedule and edit around 2:30am my time frequently. IC Info *'''Character Name: (first name, last name. Middle name is optional) Marcelina Urszula Kasemir *'Model': (NAME AND/OR PICTURE. Please make sure you've read this page before making a choice) Monika Jagaciak *'Age:' (must be between 15-25) 17 *'Birth date (optional):' (there is no set year. Just a month and a day accepted) April 16th *'Crime:' (look here for a list of crimes) Larceny, Arson, Homicide, Attempted Murder, Possesion of Drugs, *'Assembly:' (First, Second, or Third? Look here for more information) Third Biography Tell us about your character. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Who are they? Who are their parents? How was their childhood? Why did they commit the crime? etc. Marcelina Kasemir was born April 16th to a single mother, Justyna. Marce is, and was never fit to live. As she was being born her oxygen was cut off causing a disruption in the way her brain functions. No one is aware that her lack of oxygen caused such a problem, once she was breathing everyone figured she would be a happy healthy baby girl. As she grew up, that changed. Her slightly "off" way of thinking, feeling and interacting with other people presented itself in the strangest of ways. Marce tends to do things backwards, almost as if she is dyslexic she jumbles her words, when writing. "A snetcne ofrm aMcer nac omstiems olok ilke htis." When she is insulted she smiles and often giggles like what was said to her was a compliment, she clearly understands you, it apparently does not bother her like it should. She is a bit socially awkward but not in the way one would think. Marce got caught up with the wrong crowd really young, her mother paid little attention to her leaving her to be used by the older children who let her tag along. Because she was smaller, didn't mind breaking in or out of peoples houses, was not afraid to carry contraband, and if they would let her have a weapon she would have killed anyone, even the members of the little gang she ran with. Marce's luck came to an end when she was caught. She had broken into one of her gang members homes only intending to prove she was as bad as anyone of them. She stole his drugs, his money, and lit his place on fire because fire is pretty. Marce wasn't sure if he was home, not that it mattered, and when it turned out someone was she danced around the front of the house watching the blaze of glory giggling to the blood curdling screams. When something shot out of the doorway engulfed in flames, she walked over to it only to notice it was a horribly burned person, about her age. She stared down at the charred figure who was still breathing, and thought of stabbing it in the chest, maybe more than once. This decision took much to long, and she ruined any chance of escape by thinking. Marce will never make that mistake again. Personality Tell us what your character is like. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Marce is kind of a mess, but it works for her. She doesn't do things girls or people for that matter usually do. Everything from her reactions, to her thought process, she is entirely unique, her own individual. She is self-confident in an alarming way and trusts herself more than anyone should, allowing her to remain unshaken even in difficult situations. She isn't calm by any standards, but she does very much enjoy life as it unfolds before her. Her actions seem like she is experimenting in life, and trying things out. She hates monotony and rarely does the same thing more than once. In spite of her inherent restless recklessness, she has laser focus and determination to get what she wants. Marce is royal, in her own way. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' (look here for examples) Unpredictable, Detached, Aggressive *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' (look here for example) Independant, Fearless, Resourceful Category:Application Category:Accepted